


Til Death Do Us Part

by fineh



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, quick tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: "All I want is you, next to me, for the rest of our lives.” She could care less about whatever expectations other people have of her or her girlfriend’s femininity.In which JR has a question for Petra's question.





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt 
> 
> This is partly a JR headcanon + partly my own hatred of dresses. 

“I’m not wearing a dress.” Despite the nerves, Petra bites back a smile. Of course, that would be the first thing out of her girlfriend’s mouth.

“I’m not asking you to wear a dress,” Petra says patiently, ignoring the pain that’s starting to spread up her knee. She’s never met anyone so adverse to dresses. JR absolutely never wears a dress, no matter the situation. If it requires a dress, Jane is skipping it and not caring. Petra knows that, accepts it, and is happy to see JR’s slacks and pantsuits hanging next to her dresses.

JR remains skeptical and Petra doesn’t know why because she’s never had a problem with JR’s pants nor does she think she’s ever given her a reason to think that she looks anything but hot. Petra’s knees are screaming so it’s time to get up, but she won’t give up.

“JR, honey, I’m not asking you to wear a dress. I’m just asking you to marry me.”

“I just want to make sure.” Jane lets Petra pull her closer, face half hidden by her hair.

“I promise you, Jane,” Petra pushes her silky hair behind her ear, wanting to see her amber somewhat anxious eyes as if Petra will not want to marry her over something as trivial as pants. “All I’m asking is if you’ll marry me. It can be me and you and all of our family, or it can be us and the girls at the courthouse. All I want is you, next to me, for the rest of our lives.” She could care less about whatever expectations other people have of her or her girlfriend’s femininity.

“Are you sure?” JR asks anyway.

“We don’t lie to each other.” Petra reminds her.

“We don’t lie to each other,” JR repeats, with a smile.

“So…” Petra prods, box burning in her hand.

The hard press of JR’s lips is her answer, and for Petra, that’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
